The Hydroxian Dimensions.
The Hydroxian Dimensions Hydroxia consists of three realms, or dimensions within it's make up. They sit on top of eachother, and stabilize eachother. The three dimensions are crutial to the balance of the elements and magic on the planet Hydroxia. The Spirit Realm The Spirit Realm is at the top of the hydroxian pyramid of dimensions, It stands directly between the Life-plane and the Afterlife-plane. Those residing in this mystical realm are known as "Spirits." There are 10 Spirits of the realms, four light elements, four dark elements, a spirit of death and darkness, and a spirit of light and life. The task of guarding the elements falls to the dark and light spirits of the elements, who govern and balance the life force of the planet. The spirits are semi-mortal, and cannot remain in the spirit realm forever, they too must move on to the afterlife eventually. Every 5000 years new spirits are born of a spirit, and a mortal mother, and spend their lives in the life-plane learning about all the things of hydroxia. Once a spirit has died, the rightful heir will take their place and continue the cycle of life. Spirits are not permitted to speak of their duties to any mortal being, until the time of their death occurs. mortals are to be left alone to learn their own path, a test to see if they are worthy of life. 'The Spirit of Light' The spirit of life, and light has a specific purpose, and that is to send baby spirits to the planet of hydroxia from the pre-life plane so they can live their lives, he governs when children are born, when they are concieved, and how long they will live. He gives light and life to the world of hydroxia, and divides the task of The elements of life 'to the Elemental spirits of Light. The Spirit of light is named after his task of lifting the suns into the sky every morning. 'The Spirit of Darkness The Spirit of Darkness' soul purpose is to govern when people die, how they die, and for what reasons. He is the one who judges wether people will have a happy afterlife, a unhappy afterlife, or if they cannot recieve either. He is the spirit who governs darkness, and death. He is named after his job of setting the sun, and brining the moon and night. The Mortal-plane(Upper world) The upper world is a beautiful place, home to many species and creatures. The land flourishes with seasons and evolution, and is well known for it's color and brillance. The stability of the Upperworld falls to the protection of the Spirits, who sentient mortals seek guidence from. The mortal plane is lined with oceans, rivers, and lakes, and is divided into two continents. The two continents have no names, and are simply called East, and West Hydroxia. Each continent is home to it's own civilizations, peoples, and histories. Civilizations are classified by behavior, and size. 'Hydroxian Tribes' Hydroxian tribes generally contsist of 20 to 30 people, and are either nomadic or settle in colony-like territories. Tribes are the most primitive form of Civilization on hydroxia, and have a specific class-type basis. The people are divided into catagories, Mothers, Fighters, Children, Craft makers, Caretakers, Gatherers, Hunters, Healers, and Leaders. 'Mothers' Mothers are the people who rear the children, they take care of children until they are weened and then return to their position as Gatherers. 'Fighters' Fighters Fight for the tribe like soldiers, They protect the people within the tribe and guard it's boarders. They are trained in using magic(if they have it), Ranged weapons, and mele weapons. They usually uses sythes, spears, bows, and ranged magic spells. Ocasionally fighters will learn mild healing spells to recover quickly on the battle field, but this ability is rare and is not often found in fighters. Fighters are almost always male. 'Children' Children are the future of any civilization, and are carefully watched over by mothers and caretakers until they are of age to begin fighter training, or gatherer training. 'Caretakers' Caretakers are generally older women, and experianced mothers who are willing to watch children after being weened until they are old enough to begin their training. They stay with the children in nurseries for most of the day. Gatherers Gatherers are almost always woman, and have the task of gathering herbs, berries, and roots for food and for medicine. They also collect building materials for the Crafters. They carry woven baskets in the shape of "falling leaves" to carry their gathered materials\ 'Crafters' Crafters are blacksmiths, and tool makers. They build huts, tents, weapons and weave baskets. Anyone with a talent for building can be a Crafter if they so choose. 'Hunters' Hunters do the one duty Gatherers cannot, they hunt for protein-based food sources. This generally means tracking prey, killing it, and finding ways to being it back with them. They are often also fighters, and are generally male. 'Healers' Healers are gifted people, with the ability to use herbs or use healing magic. Having healing magic is rare, and those with it are generally protected heavily by the rest of the tribe. Healers are believed to be a gift from the spirits, and have almost as much leading power as the leader themself. 'Leaders' Leaders are the peoplewho lead the tribe, and usually have a lot of fighting, healing, and social training. They are usually the eldest and most experianced, and give out positions and rules to the rest of the tribe. The leader always picks someone to be the new leader long before they must step down. A leader steps down from leadership when they are either too old for the position, or die. 'Hydroxian Villiages' Hydroxian Villiages are much like Tribes, but a lot bigger. They also have a few added class-types like General, the position of leading hunters or fighters. Hydroxian Villiages are sometimes known to have multiple leaders at a time because of the large ammount of people. They usually consist of 100-400 people. 'Hydroxian Cities' Hydroxian Cities sit around, and infront of Castles. They are the life force of a kingdom and range in size. small cities are around 1000-4000 people medium cities are 4000-10,000 people, and large cities are anywhere from 10'000 people to 100,000 people. Their cast system is much different from a tribe or villiage, and usually consist of Soldiers, Merchants, Shopkeepers, Tavern keepers, and Specialists(Blacksmiths and other crafters. Hyroxian city dwellers are not nearly as close woven as villiages and tribes and often have a lot of crime and debtors. 'Hydroxian Kingdoms' Hydroxian Kingdoms are vast ammounts of land owned by one set of designated people. Most kindoms have up to 800,000 people or more within them and are generally governed by a king. They usually consist of Cities, and a Capital City(the biggest city which is usually home to the king.) They usually have about 10-15 cities within their boarders. they have a lot of crime, and debtors due to the vast ammount of people, and less ammounts of social bonds between peoples. The Underworld The undeworld is the last realm, which holds the realm above it(the upper realm) in balance. The two worlds are seperated by a interdimensional block which was placed there by the spirits at the birth of the two mortal-planes. There are only a few species, and the realm is much different from the upperworld. The Underworld is like a completely different planet. The continents are divided into four, a north, and east, a west, and a south. Each continent has a kingdom on it, and an island in the center is where the rulers of those kingdoms meet. The underworld is home to many of the "mythical creatures" unknown to the upperworld for a few milenia. There resident sentient beings are known as the Shadow Demons. Named after a war, they escaped here by allowence of the Spirits. The war was for their rights, as they had been slaves prior. Shadow demons live in kingdoms, and the succession is handed down to the youngest son instead of the eldest. 'Chain Spirits' The underworld is also home to spirits called the Chain Spirits, spirits who were either trapped by cruel mortal magics, or told they were too dangerous to even have an afterlife. Chainspirits cling to the souls of other people, and share their bodies for a life time. They often cause havoc within their mind as they poision it with dark thoughts, or terrorized cries for help. People often go insane because of them.